Opportunity
by growingCataclysm
Summary: Two indistinguishable twins, with wonderful salespony talents, orphaned, abandoned, and cast aside as the world's scum, suddenly find a spark of hope in the forme of of a chance encounter with an elderly green Ponyville pony, and her children. Now the two colts have hope, love, and a job. They've got Opportunity.


The two brothers walked along the dark rainy streets of Ponyville. One of them (Flam) walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Hi there, he's Flim, i'm Flam, and we're looking to sell you some apples!" The door slammed. Flam looked disappointed and trotted away. He sighed.

"No one awnsers... There's just one more place..." He turned to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Let's hope we get lucky, brother of mine," Flim says, absently scratching at an itch behind his horn. "We need this money badly, we can't live off cider and apples forever," He walked with Flam to the farm know as Sweet Apple Acres. Flam knocked at the door, a hopeful smile on his face. The door opened, and Granny Smith looked out. Flam waved hi.

"Hello there! My name is- WHOA!" Flam did not get a chance to finish his sentence, as Granny Smith had yanked the two brothers inside and started drying them off.

"You'll catch cold if you stay out there!"

"Thank you for your kindness, uuh, stranger," Flim said lamely. He took the towel off of Granny Smith and started to dry out his red and white mane and tail.

"We only came here to sell cider, we don't want to trouble you any-"

"Nonsense," Granny Smith cut him off. "My name is Granny Smith. Now, you two are staying here are staying here for the night, then I'll send you back to your parents. They must be worried si-" Flam raised his hoof.

"Um, we don't have any parents." He took the towel from Flim and dried himself off. "My name is Flam, by the way." Granny Smith looked shocked and surprised.

"And I'm Flim." Flim replied, "Our parents died and left us alone. None of our other relatives want us either." Granny Smith was dumbfounded, no relative wanted them?

"So you sell cider?" Granny Smith asked, an idea appearing in her head.

"Yes." Flam said. "Why?" He tilted his head to the right, and discarded the towel. "We can also sing and dance together with one another in unison." Flam looked at his cutie mark.

"Yeah, might I ask why you are asking?" Flim said curiously,

"Well, you two boys sound like you would make fine sales ponies, and we have apples. How about you boys live with us as part of the Apple family?" Granny Smith offered

"Give us a second," Flim said, pulling his brother into a huddle.

"It sounds like a good deal, brother of mine. She is offering us a job, and a home. I'm good with it, so what about your vote, brother of mine?"

"I'm not sure brother of mine, she seems friendly enough, but what about stranger danger and all that?"

"Hmm... One day and two nights, tonight and tomorrow night, then we shall decide. Is that okay, brother of mine?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, brother of mine," Flim breaks the huddle and says to Granny Smith,  
"We'll stay until tomorrow night, we'll make our final decision then." Flam nodded alongside.

"Well, okay... I guess." Granny Smith said.

"Excellent!" Flim said, "we don't really have many possessions, we're very lucky and grateful for your help,"  
"No problem!" Granny Smith said. "Let me show you two to 'yer room,"  
Granny Smith turned in the doorway and started to walk away.

"Well, let's go!" Flam trotted after Granny. He arrived into... an empty room in the attic.

"I'm terribly sorry about the shortage of bedrooms. We'll start building you a real one tomorrow! I'll wake up Mac and have him drag in a bed. The two brothers looked at one another.

"Who's 'We'? Who's 'Mac'?" Granny Smith looked at them.

"Why, Me, Applejack, and Big Mac of course!"

"I'll bring you some blankets and pillows, and then you boys can get some rest." Granny Smith left and returned a short time later,  
"Goodnight Flim n' Flam," she said. Flim started rifling through the blankets and set up two makeshift beds, once he was sure they were alone he said,  
"Well brother of mine, it looks like luck might finally be turning our way."


End file.
